There's a new enemy in town
by Emeralis
Summary: There's a new girl called Amanda at Lizzie's school and is being mean to Lizzie which she even doesn't know and she's popular! What a weird girl or what? PLUS IF AMANDA'S POPULAR, THAT'S REALLY GOING TO RUIN LIZZIE'S REPITION OF BEING POPULAR AT SCHOOL.
1. What the heck!

Chapter 1  
  
"Bye mum! I better go before I'm late," Lizzie said running down the stairs in a hurry.  
  
"But honey you didn't have your breakfast" her mum said.  
  
Lizzie just quickly grabbed a slice of toast and walked out the house, she got to school really late and Miranda was shocked Lizzie actually got to school. Then Lizzie realised there was a new girl in the class; she was so late she missed that?  
  
"Oh, you must be Lizzie. Why are you so late?" the girl said trying to get Lizzie in trouble.  
  
"Yes Lizzie, why are you so late?" the teacher asked.  
  
Everyone laughed at her and the new just grinned; it was sort of an evil grin really. Gordo rolled his eyes and turned to Miranda.  
  
"Again your late" he said.  
  
CARTOON  
  
"Who is that girl and why is she getting me in trouble? Like, I haven't even done anything to her, she's even worse than Kate" said Cartoon Lizzie getting tangled up in her Cat's cradle.  
  
A cartoon Kate dressed up like a witch was cackling in the background then in a puff of smoke in turned into the girl. (Still cartoon)  
  
END OF CARTOON  
  
Bell rings  
  
"Who is that girl anyway, she doesn't even know me and she's getting me into trouble" She said to Gordo.  
  
"Oh she's a new girl"  
  
"She already knows that" Miranda shouted.  
  
"Ah yes, anyway she started today and she's called Amanda" He replied.  
  
Then Amanda came walking down the corridor with the "popular" crowd, with Kate! They were linking arms and talking and laughing, Lizzie's mouth was wide open in shock. (O_O)  
  
CARTOON (AGAIN)  
  
"Oh my god! She's popular with the popular crowd. Already? I can't see anymore, no way. It's not fair".  
  
Cartoon Lizzie grabs her eyes out and throws them in a bucket full of water, then walks away.  
  
END OF CARTOON  
  
Salena: Hope it's okay. ^_^ 


	2. Death look for hate

Matt ran down the stairs carrying a cardboard box, he said he had a lizard in the box. Lizzie didn't believe him though.  
  
"What? Okay then, let me see," she said.  
  
He showed her the lizard and it was green and slimy with a disgusting. She couldn't believe her eyes. She's never been able to a pet, when she was 5 she always wanted a kitten but her mum "NO!" Lizzie still remembers those words even today, it brings a shiver to spine the way her mum says it.  
  
"Okay, Er! And that it so not fair!" she ran into the kitchen and complaining to her mum about not having a cat and the lizard. While when Matt was stroking his lizard, Melina came in the house.  
  
"Ah! It's you!" He shouted in fear her blackmailing face.  
  
"Cool lizard, I've wanted a lizard (hint, hint)" she said.  
  
"No way! Get out!" he shouted getting even more scared, she knew he was scared as well.  
  
She walked out the house with no stress but that was a signal for saying to Matt that she was after that lizard. Melina has blonde and is in Matt's class she tricks Matt into giving her things like in the programme.  
  
"Freaky" he whispered shivering.  
  
"Is she the one who likes to blackmail you?" his dad asked.  
  
"Indeed" he answered.  
  
Lizzie was at school and Amanda was talking about Lizzie in a bad way. Miranda was giving hints to Lizzie that Amanda was saying bad stuff about her, but still she didn't know that Miranda was trying to say. Amanda and the "popular" crowd were on the table next to them so Miranda couldn't actually say.  
  
"What is it Miranda?" she asked  
  
Miranda sighs "Never mind I'll tell you later"  
  
"Amanda's talking about you," he whispered.  
  
Miranda whacked him on the arm and showed that Amanda was on the next table he then realised that's why Miranda was making silly actions at Lizzie. Lizzie looked behind her and saw Amanda making weird faces and death looks at her.  
  
"Why does she hate me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders. 


End file.
